Vicks
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Sickness hits Griffin. Who can help? SLASH-Griffin/David


**Title:** Vicks  
**Author:** Bellatrix Kale  
**Rating: **T  
**DISCLAIMER** I dont own them. Wish I did though.  
**Warnings**: Griffin swears a bit  
**Word count:** 796  
**Characters**: Griffin (POV) and David  
**Summary:** Griffin get very sick suddenly.  
**A/N: **This fic now is a new inside joke with myself so when I see some Vicks I snicker. This is a part of the 100 fiction challenge for the LJ community: JumperSlash. Used prompts #2 & #44.

* * *

Vicks

Griffin couldn't believe it. He'd been perfectly healthy for months, yet here he was now- in bed and so sick he couldn't move. "Fuckin'-A," he grumbled with a cough. He didn't even feel sick. Everything just sorta…hit him. And boy did it hit hard. Griffin barely managed to get in bed and take some medicine. It was a good thing David's worrisome; otherwise, Griffin wouldn't have had any medicine.

Just as he was thinking about him, David jumped into the lair. "Griffin?" he called. Griffin let out a relieved sigh. Someone who could help him. Thank god.

"In here," Griffin called out in a horse voice. He didn't even sound like himself anymore. Sounded more along the lines of a half dead animal, in his opinion and he sure felt like one too. He saw David walk around the corner and look at him funny. "What're yeh lookin' at?" he asked before letting out a violent cough that could've shaken the whole lair.

"You look like hell, Griff," David said. "Are you sick?"

Griffin scowled and rolled onto his side to face him better. He winced as he moved, feeling his body telling him to stop. "No, I'm bloody pretendin'." He rolled his eyes at the naïve American. "Could you do somethin' for me?" he asked.

David's jaw dropped. "You? Want help? Wow."

Griffin gave his head a slow nod. He hated feeling so damn helpless but what other choice did he have? "Get me some more meds. Something for everything."

"Everything? Okay…" David looked around aimlessly before wandering into the bathroom. He returned in minutes with some painkillers and a green and blue colored plastic container. "Here," he handed Griffin the painkillers and kept the container in hand.

"What's that?" Griffin asked before dry swallowing the two pills.

"Vicks. It'll help your head and nose," David told him. "That cough, too." David knelt down aside of the bed and opened the green lid, making a disgusted face. "Smells bad though."

"Can't smell it David," Griffin told him. Quite frankly, his nose was clogged up all to hell and he was beginning to feel his head throb. "What do yeh do with it?"

"You uh," David chuckled slightly, "Rub it on your chest."

Griffin wrinkled his nose up. "No thanks Rice-boy." He didn't want David touching him or goop on his chest, for the matter.

"Fine, then you'll stay feeling congested. Only trying to help," he said, sitting the Vicks on the bedside table.

Griffin groaned. "Alright fine. I'd rather not feel like hell to sleep." He rolled onto his back, facing the stone ceiling.

David gave a nod and pushed the edge of Griffin's shirt up. "Lift up so I can get it off," he told Griffin.

Griffin lifted his back off the bed and smirked. "David, don't take a'vantage of people when they're sick." He still had his bites, even if he was down and weak.

"Very funny Griffin," David fake laughed as he carefully pulled Griffin's shirt over his head. Griffin groaned as his head fell onto the pillow. He watched David dip a few fingers into the container and pull them out, covered in clear goo. "I warn you now, It'll prolly be cold," he said.

"Whatever," Griffin said as he shut his eyes. Mere seconds later, he felt David's goo covered fingers on his chest. He nearly yelped due to the cold and touch. Griffin bit his lip and simply grumbled as David worked the coated fingers across the upper area of his chest. At first, it hurt like hell. The pressure against sore and worn out muscles not mixing, but after a few seconds it felt…good, soothing almost. "If it weren't for the sporadic pain, I'd say this is enjoyable David."

He opened his eyes and saw David faintly blush. "Huh? Sure Griff. It's the drugs talking." He continued to work his hand along Griffin's chest, moving down a little over the top of well formed abs.

Griffin shut his eyes again, hoping to fall asleep but he let out a sigh. "Thank you David," he squeaked out. He felt David stop, his hand lingering over Griffin's heart. "What?" Griffin cracked an eye open and saw David staring at him wildly.

"Did you just…moan?" David could barely say the words it seemed.

"No, listen. It was a sigh, ya twit." He made the same sound again.

David was quiet. "Nope, definitely a moan," he said as he began the process again with more goop. "Somebody likes this a little too much."

Griffin shut both eyes. Sure it felt wonderful, amazing, and calming but he sighed. It was a sigh right? He pushed the thought away and let him self drift to sleep as David rubbed Vicks across his chest.


End file.
